


Njorun (Thor: Reconstruction)

by AttackerAngel85



Series: Reconstruction [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackerAngel85/pseuds/AttackerAngel85
Summary: This is basically my attempt at making the crappy new characters of Marvel actually work. In this case I'm going for the concept of the female Thor except it won't be the same character.
Series: Reconstruction [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126295





	1. Chapter 1

In 970 AD, Njorun was part of Odin's army against the Frost Giants. She fought against their leader Laufey. But Laufey was too strong and blasted Njorun with ice, freezing her. Laufey was shortly afterwards defeated by Odin who adopted Laufey's son, Loki. However Njorun was not dead, the Frost Giants froze her and kept her entombed in their palace.

\--

In 2014, the ice encasing Njorun burst open. Njorun took a Depp breath as she examined her surroundings. She was in the palace of the Frost Giants. She still had her sword that had been frozen with her. Frost Giants came in and saw her. Njorun struck them down with her sword. She quickly fought her way to the throne room to find to her surprise was not Laufey sitting on the throne but a different Frost Giant.

"Who are you and where's Laufey?" Njorun demanded.

"Laufey fell to Odin over a thousand years ago" said the Frost Giant, "I am King Skrymir, current ruler of the Frost Giants"

"So if I kill you this war ends" said Njorun.

Njorun jumped at Skrymir, attempting slash him with her sword. Skrymir blocked her attack by grabbing the sword with his hand. He then threw Njorun into a wall. Another Frost Giant ran into the room.

"Sire, the prisoner has escaped and killed two of us"

"Prisoner?" asked Skrymir, "you mean this woman?"

Skrymir pointed to Njorun. A scribe Frost Giant spoke.

"Yes, she was an Asgardian that was defeated by your predecessor King Laufey"

"So an Asgardian attacked the realm of the Frost Giants" said Skrymir, "you know what that means? Asgard has violated the treaty we agreed upon"

\--

The Frost Giants arrived at Asgard with Njorun as their prisoner. Njorun's wrists were chained together in front of her. Round her neck was another chain held by a Frost Giant.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Heimdall.

"One of your Asgardians attacked us" said Skrymir.

"Heimdall, its me, Njorun" said Njorun.

"I don't recall this woman" said Heimdall.

"Well, she clearly remembers you" said Skrymir.

"We fought together over a thousand years ago against the Frost Giants"

"I fought along many" said Heimdall, "I do not remember every single one of them but I do recognise her as Asgardian"

Heimdall quickly summoned Odin.

"Odin" its me, "Njorun"

"I do not know this woman"

"Yes, that is what Heimdall said" said Skrymir.

"I fought against Laufey" said Njorun, "he froze me in ice"

"Oh yes" said Odin, "you were the last Asgardian Laufey defeated before I fought him"

"When she awoke from her slumber, she attacked my people" said Skrymir.

"Our treaty was made after she was frozen" said Odin, "she could not have known our war wasn't happening anymore. And you agreed to let all your Asgardian prisoners go"

"I gave the woman permission to leave" said Skrymir, "but she was frozen and could not do so. It might not have been the spirit of our treaty but was the letter"

"You have just been looking for an excuse to resume our war, haven't you?" said Odin.

"As for the girl" said Skrymir, "she will be executed"

One of the Frost Giant brought out his axe and prepared to behead Njorun. Quickly Heimdall opened the Bifrost, sucking Njorun through.

"What have you what?" said Skrymir.

"I have sent her to Earth as punishment" said Heimdall, "it is neutral territory. She will live her life as a mortal"

"It doesn't change anything" said Skrymir, "Asgard will fall"

\--

Njorun landed in a desert. She found that she was naked and with her sword gone. She got up off the ground but was quickly hit by a car. Out of the car stepped John Lewis, his sister Darcy Lewis and Eric Selvig.

"Is that a naked woman we just ran over?" asked Darcy.

Njorun quickly got up.

"Where am I? Who are you?" she asked.

"Okay, I'm John Lewis, this is my sister and assistant Darcy and my mentor Eric Selvig" said John, "and you're on Earth"

Suddenly Darcy shot Njorun with her taser, knocking her out.

"She was freaking me out" said Darcy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The story takes place in 2014.  
> -Njorun is based on a Norse god, so obscure its possible she might have been fictitious.


	2. Chapter 2

Njorun woke up to find herself in the hospital. She panicked at first before remembering that doing so had reignited a war between Asgard and the Frost Giants. Her best bet was to just sit still and see what happens. She was visited by a man.

"I am Phil Coulson from Shield" he said, "I've been sent to ask you some questions about you falling from the sky"

"I come from Asgard" said Njorun.

"Thor never mentioned you" said Coulson.

"You know him, personally?"

"He's been an Avenger for fifty years or so, how could I not know?"

"I haven't been to Earth for nearly a thousand years" said Njorun, "since then I was frozen. So I wouldn't know of any recent developments"

"So what are you doing on Earth?"

"When I was freed from an icy prison, I attacked the current king of Frost Giants, Skrymir" said Njorun, "I didn't know our war had stopped and that there was a peace treaty I was violating. After that, Heimdall sent me to Earth"

Coulson realised there was a lot he needed to explain. John Lewis came in.

"You're the one who happened upon her" Coulson said.

Lewis took out his Shield badge.

"You're an agent?" Coulson said, "went you sent after her?"

"No, I was gathering wormhole data and just happened upon her" said John, "my sister got 'freaked out' and tasered her"

"She also an agent?"

"No, she just happens to be my assistant" said John, "same with Selvig, he doesn't know I work for you either"

"So what will Njorun do now"

"I don't know" she said, "my Asgardian powers have been removed. I will try to live a normal life on Earth"


End file.
